santa santorun, plutón hades
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: todos han despertado, es hora de que se demuestre que el inframundo no es un lugar de tormento solamente, es un lugar donde la gente puede vivir, amar y ser feliz, aparte de tener el justo castigo, hades, deberá demostrar que está capacitado para seguir siendo, el señor del inframundo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, ya se que tengo otros proyectos, pero la pc me está dando guerra, en el otro sitio donde teno la data así que: nos toca empezar uno nuevo.

Espero lo disfruten y le den apoyo, no soy fan de los espectros (personalmente los detesto un poco) pero gracias a ciertas autoras, he aprendido a quererlos y a Kim y Magie, las quiero porque casi, casi, las vi crecer.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, qiero alargar sus historias al infinito.

Santa santorun, Plutón-Hades.

Prefacio.

Después de los juegos del hambre, al maravilloso estilo de Ares, de todos esos conflictos, sufrimientos y sustos, la paz había reinado durante mucho tiempo, los espectros hacían sus vidas, el inframundo era llenado por el amor de Hades y Perséfone y todo era perfecto.

Pandora y ella, se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, la diosa de la primavera estaba anonadada por todo lo que se había perdido y lamentaba profundamente haber sido atrapada por Ares durante tanto tiempo, su prisión se había movido, cada vez que Ares en alguna encarnación, lo juzgaba conveniente, así que: aunque había estado en muchos sitios, en realidad, no había pisado ninguno y había tanto para ver, tanto para hacer, que las 24 horas del día le resultaban insuficientes para hacer todo lo que quería.

Para ayudarla en su cometido, Hades había comisionado a Pandora, Kim, Margareth y Violate, ellas 4 se la pasaban por el mundo, disfrutando de todo con Perséfone, no es que Hades no quisiera ir con ella, pero durante sus 6 horas de trabajo, prefería que su Perséfone hiciera lo que mas le apeteciera, lo primero que hizo, para horror de todo mundo, fue confiscar la cinta de los juegos y verlos de cabo a rabo, Kim, quien había mirado esto con horror, se sentó al lado de su señora, con el cabello completamente rubio.

-no entiendo mi señora Perséfone ¿Por qué quiere ver esto? Se lo digo de una vez, son bastante traumantes. Dijo la espectro, la rubia mechas azules asintió.

-lo se. Dijo con calma - ¿entonces?. Preguntó Kim, Perséfone le sonrió.

\- ¿no te diste cuenta Kim?. Preguntó la diosa suavemente.

\- ¿darme cuenta de que mi señora?. Preguntó Kim con asombro –esta es la primera vez, que actúan como amigos. Dijo Perséfone –la primera vez, que pelean juntos contra un enemigo común, eso es lo que quiero ver, a los santos y espectros amigos. Dijo la muchacha, Kim abrió la boca.

-déjala, si lo quiere ver. Dijo Violate, Kim asintió - ¿tu a done vas?. Preguntó la estrella celeste de la habilidad.

-salgo con Ayacos. Dijo Vehemot con una sonrisita.

\- ¿y Maggie?. Preguntó Kim alzando las cejas, su cabello volviéndose morado como el de Mu, Violate rió.

-no lo se, búscala tu. Dijo y se fue, Kim bufó –ya regreso mi señora. Dijo la muchacha.

-ve con bien y vuelve con bien. Dijo Perséfone con calma.

Kim llegó a casa de Margareth, encontró la llave extra bajo el rosal y entró, solo se escuchaba el silencio en la sala, hasta que al acercarse al cuarto, Kim casi se va de espaldas.

¡hay así Milo!¡que rico!¡derecho contra el lecho!. La pobre espectro, se puso pálida, como vampiro con anemia, sus cabellos blancos, pero blancos tiza.

\- ¡hay muñeca!¡eres divina!¡después será duro contra el muro!. Kim tragó saliva y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, Lune la vio.

-déjame adivinar, los encontraste en… dijo conocedor, Kim asintió roja como un tomate –paga Valentine. Dijo el balrog, Valentine que había estado al lado de Lune, bufó y pagó de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué se traen ustedes 2? Preguntó Kim entrecerrando los ojos –hicimos una apuesta. Dijo Lune con tranquilidad –Violate y yo apostamos a que hoy, no menos de 20 personas, escucharían el escándalo que tenían estos 2 haciendo fiesta entre ellos. Dijo Lune.

Por cada persona, debo pagar 10 euros a cada uno y tu, para mi desgracia, eres la 20. dijo Valentine - ¿quienes vinieron a buscar a Maggie?. Preguntó Kim, Lune y Valentine rieron.

-mas bien ¿quien no vino?. Preguntó Valentine comenzando a ennumerar.

-Rada, Pandora, Minos, Violate, Lune, Zeros, Pharao, Ayacos, mi señor Hades, Miu, Silfid, tu, …y yo. Dijo Valentine con calma.

Saben, en el santuario ponen un calcetín. Dijo Kim –bien por ellos, procurarmos hacerlo. Dijo Lune con una sonrisita, Kim bufó, su cabello pasando a morado y regresó al lado de Perséfone, escandalizada y con ganas de decirle a su amiga, que existían los letreros de no molestar.

En la noche, Kim acompañó a Perséfone a pasear por la quinta avenida de Nueva York, la diosa, estaba fascinada y como a Kim le encantaba el lugar, ambas disfrutaron el paseo bastante, Hades, quien había tomado la forma de un chico con muerte cerebral llamado Bradd, andaba en Washinton DC con los amigos del chico, adecuándose a su nueva vida, Perséfone, había tomado la de la novia del chico, realmente, había sido un horrible accidente de carro con un conductor drogado, a los dioses, les había ido de maravilla, porque así podrían vivir una vida humana, la novia de Bradd, Stella, era un primor y su personalidad era sorprendentemente similar a la de la diosa de la primavera, por eso, no hubo problema.

Las 2 chicas paseaban y ya habían ido a unas cuantas tiendas, cuando Perséfone vio el MOMA, SE LO SEÑALÓ A Kim con entusiasmo.

¿el MOMA mi señora?. Preguntó la espectro - ¿Por qué no? Escuché que es uno de los museos mas didácticos que hay y desde que vi una noche en el museo. La diosa se coloró, Kim sonrió.

-he querido visitarlo con mas interés. Kim asintió –el MOMA será, permítame sus bolsas. Dijo, la diosa se las pasó, Kim las puso todas en un montón, hizo un movimiento circular con la mano y la pequeña montaña de bolsas, se transformó en una perla morada, Perséfone sonrió.

-en la siguiente, renaceré como sirena. Dijo –sería divertido. Dijo Kim.

-pero una sirena arco iris como tu. Comentó Perséfone saliendo con ella del callejón rumbo al museo.

-en realidad, yo soy mitad y mitad, mi madre es sirena lunar, mi padre, si es tritón arco iris. Dijo –que impresionante. Dijo Perséfone, se extrañó.

-pero tu hermana y tu, no cambian lo mismo de color. Kim se coloró, sus cabellos pelirrojos –no mi señora, cuando eres mestizo como nosotras, depende del tipo de sangre lo que cambias, yo como soy de un tipo distinto al de mi hermana, cambio el cabello y ella, los ojos, se puede cambiar, cabello, ojos, cola, uñas, párpados y labios. Perséfone se quedó sorprendida,sonrió.

\- ¡eso es como ir maquillada todo el día!. Exclamó, Kim se ruborizó un poco.

-así es. Dijo entrando al museo, comenzaron a ver un recorrido específico, la diosa, quería comenzar por los dinosaurios, eso hicieron, Perséfone estaba maravillada con los huesos y le contaba a Kim, datos curioso de cada uno, que solo podía saberlo quien los hubiera visto, la espectro decidió que de ahora en adelante, recorridos de museo, antes de la edad de piedra, los haría con la señorita Perséfone, así, se llevaba un cuadro mas completo de la situación, pasaron al imperio griego y fue allí, cuando el aparentemente tranquilo y normal día de las chicas se fue a pique, un hombre de cabellos negros, estaba de pie con el rostro bajo, acompañado de un chico peliplataado, muy atractivo, el cosmos de esos 2, era amenazador, Kim colocó a Perséfone detrás de ella, el hombre alzó el rostro, esos ojos, esos ojos morado medianoche, eran horribles, destilaban maldad y frío, el hombre, dejó ver una media sonrisa.

-Kim de amunan. Dijo –no tengo el placer, pero ya creo saber quien eres. Dijo la muchacha, mirándolo a el y al peliplateado, su cosmos la cubrió, lo mismo que el del chico.

-Kimmy, que bueno verte. Dijo el peliplateado de ojos plata –ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te consideraron pária. Añadió con diversión.

-veo que aún así, tu interés no menguó ¿he Taurón?. Preguntó ella, el rió con suavidad.

-no Kimmy. No menguó. dijo dando un paso hacia delante, Kim y Perséfone

\- ¿retrocedieron.

¿Qué quieres con mi esposo?. Preguntó la diosa –solo emparedarlo en las paredes de mi palacio en el plutonio, como haré contgo. Dijo el pelinegro llamando una espada, fue en ese momento, que Kim llamó su espada de reglamento, una fina arma con mango de hueso y una calavera, se lanzó por Plutón.

\- ¡corra mi señora Perséfone!. Exclamó, la rubia no se hizo de rogar y corrió, con el chico riendo detrás de ella.

No te alejes demasiado bonita, igual voy a alcanzarte. Dijo, ella jadeó por el miedo, cuando vio a otro espectro.

\- ¡Chesire!. Exclamó - ¡siga hacia el portal mi señora!. Exclamó el espectro atravesándose en el camino de Taurón, perséfone siguió y se lanzó por el portal, la recibió Violate.

Mi señora, que bueno que está bien. Dijo la pelimorado, la rubia asintió y se puso de pie.

-Kim y Chesire. Dijo –ellos estarán bien, ya lo verá. Dijo Violate con calma, miró el portal cerrarse y suspiró.

Kim y Plutón, seguían peleando, espada contra espada - ¿Cómo se supone que despertaron?. Preguntó –si solo lo habían hecho Minerva y Neptuno. Agregó.

-ellos 2, fueron los primeros, por los 2 sacrificios, pero después, el resto despertaría eventualmente. Dijo Plutón.

-bueno saberlo ¡laser espectral! Lanzó Kim , el dios se dio la vuelta y desapareció junto su guerrero, a que dejó a Chesire.

-ya nos veremos las caras, espectro. Dijo el divertido, Kim apretó los puños.

-si, ya nos veremos. Dijo mirando al punto por donde este, había desaparecido, se acercó a Chesire.

\- ¿estás bien?. Preguntó la mensajera mirando al espectro.

-si señorita. Dijo el –regresemos al inframundo. Dijo ella, Chesire asintió, Kim abrió un portal y desaparecieron.

Radamantis, estaba en la riviera maya junto a Pandora, ambos tomando el sol en playa pantaleta, cuando el rubio, sintió una alteración.

¿Rada?. Preguntó la chica –ponte de pie y vamos. Dijo el espectro, la heraldo asintió, se puso de pie y echó a correr justo a tiempo, una esfera de energía, calcinó las reposeras.

-vaya, vaya, no te ablandaste tanto como preveí dijo una chica, de cabellos verdes y ojos negros.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?. Preguntó Radamantis apretando los dientes –soy Elizabeth de wiberg y tu, eres mi cena. Dijo ella, el rió.

-no me digas ¿tu y cuanto mas van a derrotarme?. Preguntó.

-solo yo ¡gran caución!. Lanzó hacia Radamantis, que rodó y lanzó el mismo ataque, ella rodó.

-sin tu sapuri no puedes derrotarme. Le dijo socarrona –curioso, no la necesito para acabar contigo. Dijo Radamantis altanero.

Eres un dragón insoleten. Dijo Elizabeth –y tu, una perra faldera. Dijo Radamantis, la muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás.

-ya nos veremos dragoncete. Dijo desapareciendo en un destello morado, Pandora se acercó.

Justo después de Poseidón y Athena. Dijo, Radamantis asintió.

-regresemos a casa, esto no me gUsta. Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la pelinegra y ambos, regresaban al inframundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y se sientan de lujo, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Vamos lento pero seguro, espero que les guste esta saga.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un eléctrico REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que disfruten de todos los santuarios.

Probando habilidades.

Ayacos estaba junto a sus compañeros de universidad en Praga, se hallaba en ese momento, bailando con una de las mujeres que había sido su amante en la universidad, el no tenía novias, solo amantes y así era como le gustaba, el decía jugando que era una garuda libre sin alas ni ataduras, así era como le gustaba, bailaba y bailaba, cuando llegó a sus brazos una hermosa peli rosa, con una larga trenza.

-hola bella, a ti no te conocía. Dijo Ayacos coqueto.

-ah guapo, es que nos estamos conociendo hoy, espero que no moleste ser tan directa, pero me gustas y mucho. Dijo la muchacha.

-ah si muñeca, permíteme saber tu nombre. Fue cuando lo vio, destellando en su muñeca, un brazalete morado con su símbolo, sintió una necesidad imperiosa, de verla, de escucharla, de hacer cuanto ella le pidiera.

\- ¿no me quieres Ayacos?. Preguntó la muchacha coqueta.

-si Bella, si te quiero. Dijo el como tonto, estaba bajo el poder del doble timbre de la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué me darías querido Ayacos?. Preguntó.

-todo lo que quisieras, todo te lo daría. Dijo el, ella apareció una afilada pluma morada, parecía una daga hecha adorno.

-quiero que bañes con tu sangre este suelo inmundo. El asintió de forma sumisa.

-así lo haré amada, haré todo lo que me pides. Dijo, ella sonrió.

-tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. dijo haciendo pucheros burlándose del espectro.

\- ¿sutura de las sombras!. Se escuchó una boz femenina, haciendo que la espectro que se disponía a matar a Ayacos, diera un paso hacia atrás y este, despertara del efecto del doble timbre.

\- ¡quien eres tu!. Exclamó Bella.

-soy Violate de behemot, tu peor pesadilla, mas vale que dejes a mi señor Ayacos en paz. dijo la muchacha.

-tu no tienes fuerza para medirte conmigo dijo la espectro de garuda orgullosa, Violate sonrió.

-pruébame perra, nadie se mete con mi señor Ayacos ¡hilos de las sombras!. La espectro de garuda, saltó para esquivar, pero no pudo concretar la acrobacia y cayó de cara.

-tonta, parece que te ataron las alas pequeña garudita. Dijo la muchacha triunfal.

-maldita zorra, Ayacos nunca va a quererte. Dijo Bella, Violate sonrió.

-eso ya lo veremos. Dijo con calma.

\- ¡deslizar de las sombras!. Lanzó hacia la chica.

\- ¡ilusión galáctica!. Lanzó Bella en respueta, la discoteca se vació, con todos los clientes, dando gritos de horror.

-con todo respeto, no te metas en esto Violate. Dijo Ayacos un poco abochornado de que su mejor lugar teniente lo estuviera rescatando.

-con todo respeto señor Ayacos, cállese y lárguese. dijo la muchacha de mala gana, el abrió mucho los ojos, pero al ver de nuevo a la espectro y recordar (o mas bien, tratar de hacerlo sin éxito) lo que había pasado, decidió regresar al inframundo, dejando la pelea en su apogeo muy a su pesar.

Minos estaba junto a su novia, Verushka, cuando repentinamente, ambos vislumbraron un destello de cosmos.

¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Verushka.

-no tengo ni idea amor. Dijo Minos, cuando la vio, ojos marrones y cabello negro largo.

-soy Blanca de grifo. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿y de donde te sacaron a ti?¿de una versión bizarra de los cuentos de Disney?. Preguntó el grifo.

-probablemente, de tus peores pesadillas. Dijo la muchacha.

Pues, vamos a ver que tal… comenzó Minos, pero Verushka lo detuvo.

-Minos, no, mírala bien ¿no ves algo distinto en ella?. el entrecerró los ojos.

-amor, no veo nada que no debiera estar, tiene una cara, 2 ojos, una nariz, una boca, un cuello, 2 brazos, 2 tet… pero Verushka le metió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡idiota!¡mírala bien!. Exclamó enojada con su estridente voz, haciendo que el cristal del otro lado de la casa de montaña en la que estaban, se resintiera un poco.

-ya que lo mencionas, tiene algo especial…parece cutis de muñeca, es algo que no se decir que es. Dijo el con calma.

-eso es exactamente lo que te digo, ellas son sirenas. Dijo la beldad.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Minos, Verushka asintió haciendo que sus cabellos cortos morados se movieran, mientras, sus ojos violetas, no le quitaban vista a la muchacha.

-así es, eres observadora beldad. Dijo Blanca con admiración.

-debo serlo ¡corriente de deseo!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha.

\- ¡marioneta cósmica!. Lanzó Blanca hacia Verushka, Minos, tomó posición, pero ella, de un enérgico manotón lo mandó a la puerta.

\- ¡no seas imprudente ¡ lárgate ya!. Ante la mirada amenazadora de su novia, Minos no vio otra opción que regresar al inframundo mientras las 2 chicas, se batían en un combate a muerte.

Hades estaba haciendo su vida como Bradd, el muchacho del cual, se había apropiado el cuerpo, debido a que el pobre, estaba médicamente muerto, así que: era la oportunidad del dios, hacía un poco de vida social, cuando escuchó un canto, un hermoso canto, que sonaba como nada que el hubiera escuchado.

"La sombra llega se apaga la luz,

el ruido es hermoso no daña la quietud

la negra trampa me llama y vendré

descansa y en paz en la cuna

por fin duérmete

Con lentitud en mi corazon despierta

una sombra que siempre espere

la rosa tan roja podrás quemar

la perla hoy

Aquí piérdete, vas a pensar una sola

cosa con ansiedad y ya rindete

entrega tu alma a la oscuridad

te envuelve todo metalicos son que

llena tu sed que nubla tu razon

desapareces del mundo y que crees

en un segundo tan solo silencio daré."

Uno de sus amigos, o mas bien, nuevos amigos, lo frenó.

¿Qué te pasa hermano?. Le preguntó.

-debo ir, debo ir a reunirme con el mar. Dijo Hades en tono monocorde.

\- ¿estás loco? Si saltas desde acá, podrías matarte. Dijo otro de sus amigos.

-eso es exactamente lo que debo hacer. Dijo Hades, los chicos intentaron detenerlo, pero no pudieron hacerlo, Hades se acercaba inexorable al abismo, como la muerte misma, cuando una persona lo haló hacia atrás.

-no, no mi señor, no es su día para morir. Dijo Margareth lanzando un rayo hacia la figura que cantaba sin cesar, cuando la canción se interrumpió, Hades meneó la cabeza como para despejarse.

\- ¿Qué?¿que pasó?. Le preguntó a la rubia que miraba el otro lado, que la bruma ocultaba.

-una sirena mi señor, si quiere un consejo, regrese al inframundo. Hades asintió en silencio y sin decir mas, se desvaneció en el aire, la bruma se despejó, dejando ver a una rubia de ojos rojos.

-eres una metiche nigromante. Dijo enojada.

-igual que lo serías tu, pequeña basura de balrog. Dijo Margareth.

-Ariel de balrog, a tu servicio. Dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia burlona, Margareth sonrió.

-vamos a ver ¿Qué tal te va en un tu a tu?. Acto seguido, se lanzó hacia la muchacha, la cual, comenzó a moverse para esquivar, dándole problemas a la nigromante.

-eres hábil nigromante, pero mi batalla no es contigo. Dijo Ariel, Margareth asintió.

-así es, eres poca cosa para mi. Dijo mientras la chica desaparecía, la espectro no perdió mas tiempo y se fue detrás de su señor.

Todos se encontraron en el inframundo, Perséfone se abrazó a su marido, el cual, la abrazó con alivio.

-temí por ti Pers. Dijo, ella lo besó.

-no tanto como temí yo por ti. Dijo, Minos miró a Ayacos.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Le preguntó preocupado.

-una chica, apareció con un brazalete idéntico al mío, su voz era seductora, hipnótica y no recuerdo nada, me salvó Violate. Dijo Ayacos ruborizado.

-no eres el único al que le pasó. Dijo Minos.

-a mi, me salvó Verushka. Ambos asintieron, Rada y Pandora, llegaron en ese momento.

-chicos ¿están bien?. Preguntó Radamantis.

-por poco no la contamos. Dijo Ayacos –así es. Dijo Minos.

-nos atacaron en la Riviera maya. Dijo Pandora.

¿Cómo te salvaste Rada?. Preguntó Minos.

¿Pandora le cayó a lanzazos?. Preguntó Ayacos, Radamantis meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿lanzazos?¿de que hablan?. Preguntó, Minos y Ayacos, contaron inmediatamente lo que había pasado, Hades asintió.

-fue lo que me pasó a mi, una canción, la canción mas hermosa de la vida y casi me despeño barranco abajo. El dios miró con cariño a Margareth.

Si no hubiera sido por nigromante, ahorita estaría llenando el formulario de Minos. Dijo Hades con simpleza.

-menos mal, que no es así mi señor. Dijo Minos, cuando, las 2 chicas aparecieron.

\- ¿Cómo les fue?. preguntó Ayacos.

-no querían un enfrentamiento directo. Dijo Violate, Verushka asintió.

-a mi me parece que mas que un enfrentamiento con ustedes, querían ver como estaban de defensas, esto es malo, no me esperaba que Plutón tuviera sirenas a su servicio. Todos los chicos, tragaron saliva.

-ni tu, ni nadie. Dijo Minos.

-debemos reunirnos, vamos a la sala de reuniones. Dijo Hades, los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la mencionada sala, cuando iban de camino, un destello azul eléctrico los detuvo.

-esperen. Dijo Luna de lince apareciendo de la nada, todos la miraron.

\- ¿acá pasó algo?. Preguntó, Pandora negó.

-solo sentí los ataques de Athena y Poseidón ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó, Luna negó.

-primero ustedes, hay que ver si pasó lo mismo que en el santuario de Poseidón. Explicó la lince, quien había sentido todas las alteraciones correspondientes del cosmos.

-un ataque de un par romano ¿por?. Preguntó Hades.

-Shaina Mu fue atacada. Dijo la lince sin rodeos, dejando a todo el mundo patitiezo.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntaron los demás.

-acabo de recibir un memo de la señorita Anfitrite, vine a ver como estaban todos, en especial Kim. La muchacha los miró.

-fuimos atacados. Dijo Minos.

-si es lo que vas a reportarle a tu señor. Añadió el espectro de grifo, Hades negó.

Yo se lo escribiré a Shion. Dijo, Luna asintió.

\- ¿donde está Kim?. Preguntó.

-no lo se. Dijo Perséfone –cuando llegamos, ella se dirigió a ptolomea. La peli plateada asintió.

-boy a ver si la… en ese momento, Luna se puso pálida,al sentir la perturbación en un lugar muy lejano.

\- ¡no Aqua!¡no!. exclamó la lince.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Minos.

Están atacando a Artemisa. Dijo Luna mas pálida que fantasma con ornitofobia.

-tenemos que enterarnos bien. Dijo Hades.

-a la sala de reunión, andando. Dijo el, los demás asintieron y lo siguieron a la sala de reunión.


End file.
